Accelerator
Accelerator is the code-name of an otherwise unnamed major character from the light novel series A Certain Magical Index. He made his Convergence debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Canon Accelerator is initially an antagonist, and later, a major protagonist of A Certain Magical Index, and has made appearances in the popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun. Hence, as an amalgamation of the two series, the franchise as a whole is referred to as "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Accelerator is not only one of the seven Level 5 Espers, the strongest level of Espers, but also the number one Level 5, making him the strongest Esper residing within the franchise's primary setting of the futuristic Academy City. In the stories that revolve around him, which initially mostly dealt with the science side of the series before also becoming more magic-centered as well later on, Accelerator is forced to deal with conspiracies and plots of the Dark Side of Academy City, as well as the plans those have in store for him lurking behind the shadows, occasionally allying and coming into conflict with other characters like Touma Kamijou from time to time. Pre-Convergence Shortly before the events of the Ghirahim Incident, picking up after Fusion and sometime after the Skill-Out Uprising, Aleister Crowley would be seen discussing with Motoharu Tsuchimikado his immediate plans after the report that Touma Kamijou had detailed. Accelerator's first encounter with a magician is manipulated by Crowley when Kaori Kanzaki, a powerful Saint, is tricked into believing a certain friend of hers had been put into danger, prompting her to arrive to Academy City under the guise that Accelerator was responsible. As Kanzaki tracked the young man down, the two of them were quickly drawn into a fight together, though before they would get very far, a portal suddenly materialized out of nowhere, transporting both of them into the Ghirahim Incident. They decided to set aside their differences for the time being, especially once Kanzaki, inadvertently revealing herself to be a mutual acquaintance of Tsuchimikado's, would realize that they had been duped and played for fools. The two of them reluctantly allied themselves for each other over the course of the event. Plot Involvement Legend of Zelda Extravaganza He was a fairly notable figure within the event, though his interactions limited to that of Astarte and Raven during the earlier stages of the event. He was a major contributing factor in revealing the first Traitor, Victor Kresnik, who was later be promptly executed. Halfway through the event, he and Kaori Kanzaki were murdered by the other Traitors and be sent into the realm of Zant. Within the "afterlife" section, the two of them were transformed into animals and be stripped of their powers and equipment for a temporary amount of time, all the while having to retrieve certain items while guided by Altria Pendragon and Mordred. After a small while, the two of them, eventually joined by Peter Quill as well, came across a spring where Ashitaka resided. The spring reverted them to their human forms and had their powers and equipment return as well. At some point off-screen, Accelerator killed Victor in the afterlife, claiming to have "sent him into a deeper level of the afterlife." Joined up by others who were imprisoned as a result of wrong votes, including Kazuma Kiryu, Ventus, and Nero Claudius, they fought off some enemies, including the guard Horsehead, whom Accelerator easily downed with a single hit, and then the controller of the realm they resided in; Zant. After a fierce battle, Accelerator practically single-handedly won them the fight, transforming into his "Awakened" form for a brief period of time and growing stronger by the ten-fold. After returning to the realm of the living after Zant and Ghirahim were defeated, he exchanged a short goodbye with Astarte and Raven, the latter of whom was apologetic for deceiving them all and acting as a Traitor, though Astarte was forgiving of him and Accelerator was comparatively more apathetic. With that, he returned to his own world, hoping to never see any of the other participants ever again. Illusion Breaker Some time after getting the gist of the Murder Games from Tsuchimikado, Accelerator's world was visited by a magician named Kischur Zelrech Schweinorg, who had warned them of the merging of his world and theirs, urging them to find out the source of the merging before it's too late. After some investigation pointed them towards the powerful magician Fiamma of the Right, the two of them traveled to the world of Rin Tohsaka, covertly following a group of soldiers called Hound Dogs through what seemed to be a portal. He and Tsuchimikado appeared during the raid on Homurahara Academy, where Rin Tohsaka, Archer, and Frank Castle fought off Hound Dogs and Cu Chulainn, both of whom seemed to be unaware of the other's existence, as though there were more than three parties involved there. While Frank looked for Shirou Emiya to ensure his protection, as requested by Rin, Accelerator held off Cu Chulainn in a brief scuffle, before the Servant was forced to retreat after wasting a use of his Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg, when Ciel suddenly appeared to intervene. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is unknown when Accelerator returned to his home world alongside Motoharu Tsuchimikado, but it is believed to be within the gap between Illusion Breaker ''and ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. It is believed that he went on to go through the events of DRAGON Arc before long, with some deviations from the original story occurring due to the involvement of the Murder Game. Though he wouldn't make a solid appearance in the event until much later, he was mentioned by name as early as the third chapter when Tsuchimikado, over the interdimensional phone, would mention that a certain Level 0 seemed to be picking a fight with Accelerator, believing that the person he was talking to was someone named Etzali. Accelerator appears for a brief scene in the penultimate chapter, mercilessly beating down a girl that seemed to physically resemble an older Misaka, dubbed "Misaka Worst." When a number of the Survivors intervened, Accelerator ranted on about the futility of his trying to protect anyone, stating that people are fated from the beginning to be "heroes" or "villains." It wasn't until Frank Castle would appear with the girl that Accelerator intended to protect, Last Order, before giving him a speech about being able to change one's fate, that the Esper changed his mind and calm down. With that, he advised everyone to go further into the clearing that they were in, stating that if they were looking for something, they might find it there, before leaving the area with the two girls that resembled Misaka, identified as Misaka Worst and Last Order. What happens to him afterwards is unknown, but it is generally assumed that he eventually returns to Academy City by the end. A Certain Bizarre Incident Accelerator acts as one of the three major characters within the event, alongside Yoshikage Kira and Misaka Worst. After settling down into his so-called ordinary life once again, making do with the changes that had afflicted the entire world after the events of the latest Murder Game, Accelerator lives a momentarily calm life with his guardians, Last Order, and the newest member to the household, Misaka Worst. On a strangely warm day, despite the season being well into Autumn, he is goaded by his guardian, Aiho Yomikawa, to go out and buy groceries for the household along with Worst, believing it to be a good bonding opportunity for the two of them. From there, the two of them engage in an unorthodox engage, before being interrupted by Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who had dragged Accelerator away from Worst, and informing him of a serial killer from another world let loose into their own world, named Yoshikage Kira. Epilogue(s) Legend of Zelda Extravaganza The first part of his epilogue takes place a day after his return to his world, where Motoharu Tsuchimikado, Awaki Musujime, and Aleister Crowley are seen discussing the aftermath of the "experiment." As Musujime was not familiar with the concept of the Murder Games before, she demands an explanation, to which Tsuchimikado gives a lengthy reply, starting from the 0930 Incident and making his way through the Fuse Incident and up to the present. In between Tsuchimikado's explanations, the scene would shift back and forth to another day later where Accelerator comes into the battle royale of the organizations ruling the Dark Side of Academy City on behalf of GROUP, battling the second strongest Esper of Academy City, Teitoku Kakine, who had usurped the title of the "strongest" while Accelerator was gone, the time of his absence revealed to be at least several days apparently. In the aftermath of the fight, Accelerator expresses mild distaste at not being able to kill Kakine, who had managed to escape, though he is content with his victory and reclaiming of his title as the strongest, before proceeding to call Tsuchimikado, demanding an explanation on the Murder Game phenomenon, as Tsuchimikado had promised to do so. Tsuchimikado sighs in exasperation, muttering about how he had already explained it before to Musujime and Kaori Kanzaki some time earlier, but decides to go through with it anyway. His full epilogue can be viewed here. Character Relationships * Touma Kamijou - The primary protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who made his Convergence debut in Fusion. The two of them share a somewhat complicated relationship, as they act as the perfect antithesis to each other. On one hand, Touma is a "Level 0 Esper," and thus, is located at the lowest and weakest level of Espers, but maintains a lifestyle of heroism, righting wrongs wherever he goes, while on the other, Accelerator is the number one strongest "Level 5 Esper," meaning that he is the strongest of the strongest, and adopts a villainous lifestyle, though secretly yearns to be like a hero. Some could say that the two of them are enemies as a result of a Level 0 like Touma defeating the strongest Level 5 in a fight, resulting in Accelerator's reputation being destroyed, but the infrequency of their meetings leaves this somewhat complicated. * Misaka Worst - A supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Worst holds what could be described as a perpetual grudge towards Accelerator, being the collective base of the negative emotions possessed by the Misaka Network, but nevertheless, the two of them share an unorthodox relationship with each other, perhaps due in part to Accelerator's regret of his past. Because of Worst's sentience, it is implied that she is in the process of evolving beyond the grudge pre-programmed into her being, and thus, developing emotions other than disdain for Accelerator. * Aiho Yomikawa - Another supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who appeared in A Certain Bizarre Incident. A woman who doubles as the P.E. teacher at a certain high school and a member of Anti-Skill, she is the legal guardian of Accelerator, among others. * Motoharu Tsuchimikado - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who appears briefly in Fusion and Illusion Breaker. A self-proclaimed "triple agent" of sorts, Tsuchimikado is considered Accelerator's superior in the enigmatic organization known as GROUP. It would be inaccurate to call their relationship a "friendship," since Accelerator finds himself often annoyed by Tsuchimikado's antics. Little does he know of the full extent of Tsuchimikado's connections, which extend all the way over to Touma and Kaori Kanzaki. * Kaori Kanzaki - A supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who also made her debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Though the two of them met under less than desirable circumstances, they would come to ally with one another during the Murder Game. It should be noted that in the original series, Accelerator and Kanzaki have never met. Thus, any information about the two of them together is solely based on their interactions within the Convergence Series. * Awaki Musujime - Another supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who briefly appears in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. She is Accelerator's reluctant ally in GROUP, though the two of them didn't exactly meet under the best of circumstances. Gallery Accelerator.png|Accelerator as he normally appears, as seen in Extravaganza, Illusion Breaker, and A Certain Bizarre Incident. Accelerator0.png|Accelerator as he appears in Crimson Moon. Trivia * His most preferred kind of coffee is black coffee with no sugar, which is also what Touma Kamijou prefers the most. * The character Add from Elsword, who made his debut in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', bears a striking resemblance to Accelerator. Although looking similar to Add, KOG Studios confirmed that they had no intention of giving Add a same personality as Accelerator, confirming the only thing similar between the two is the voice actor. ** One other possible trait that Add shares with Accelerator aside from his appearance and slightly close psychopathic personality is that one of his paths / classes is called Diabolic Esper, a possible reference to the Raildex world involving Espers. * He was originally slated to appear in The Ultimate Game, but was pushed back in favor of Shiki Tohno making a reappearance. * Though he does not appear in Right Hand of the Magic God, he is specifically name-dropped in the list of those who perished when Othinus temporarily destroyed the multiverse. Category:Survivors Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Characters Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters